


Немарсианские хроники

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди G-PG-13 [1]
Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Слэшно окрашенная сайд-стори к фильму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немарсианские хроники

131 день миссии «Арес-3». Мы удаляемся от Марса, на который так настойчиво хотели попасть. «Гермес» наверняка ошарашен — он не ждал нас так быстро. Мы потеряли пятьдесят шесть дней миссии и Марка. Все время кажется, что это еще не конец, что сейчас буря кончится, мы спустимся вниз (как?) и пойдем его искать. На деле «Гермес» уже лег на обратный курс, ускорение понемногу возрастает, и мы направляемся к Земле, оставляя Марка там, в песке и холоде. Нет, не могу уложить это в голове.

Мы дотянули до отбоя и разошлись. Льюис и Фогель остались дежурными. Раз в полчаса у нас запрашивали информацию о том, как проходит полет. Льюис отчитывалась — «полет нормальный». Все действительно работало как надо, да и что могло случиться с кораблем за шесть дней нашего отсутствия?

Полет нормальный.

Я заснул практически сразу, как будто меня стукнули по голове чем-то тяжелым, а среди ночи проснулся. Приснилось, что я один на Марсе, как Марк сейчас. Во сне мне было так страшно, что и наяву спина покрылась холодным липким потом. Я попытался заснуть снова и не смог. В голову полезли воспоминания. Я не знал, станет от них лучше или хуже, но противиться им было все равно что приливной волне. Я просто позволил себя накрыть.

Марк понравился мне с первой встречи. Он тогда представился, с широкой улыбкой протянул руку — ладонь тоже оказалась широкая и теплая — и сказал, чтобы я встал подальше от него, когда нас будут фотографировать после удачной миссии. «Почему?» — спросил я. «Потому что на меня просто не взглянут, если ты будешь рядом». Я не сумел найти достойного ответа и рассмеялся. Марк продолжал улыбаться, даже когда негромко добавил: «Я серьезно». Потом он сказал, что я ему тоже сразу понравился. Это неправда. То есть то, что он говорил о фото, — неправда. Марк всегда притягивал людей, и для этого ему не требовалось выглядеть брутально или сексуально. Он был хорош сам по себе. С ним было здорово лететь на Марс и, наверное, куда угодно. Сейчас на «Гермесе» образовалась дыра, как от выдранного коренного зуба. Мы не могли ее заполнить. Я думаю, никогда не сможем. Марк всегда будет в тридцати четырех миллионах миль от нас. Хотя миссия «Арес-4» наверняка попробует отыскать его и вернуть на Землю. Если, конечно, программу не прикроют из-за гибели астронавта.

Я лежал на спине, пялясь открытыми глазами в темноту, думал о чем придется, вспоминал всякие неважные моменты, которые, казалось, давно забыл. Слезы текли по вискам, одна попала в ухо, стало щекотно. Я стер ее краем одеяла, перевернулся на бок, сглотнул ком в горле и снова заснул. Кажется, я просыпался еще раза два: сначала мне послышался голос Марка, а в другой раз — голос Льюис, отдающий приказ о взлете. Я попытался остановить ее, но не смог.

132 день миссии. Не знаю, кто и как спал сегодня, но выглядели все отвратительно. На «доброе утро» Льюис никто не ответил. Я понимаю ее: именно ей пришлось принять решение о взлете и теперь именно ей нужно поддерживать нормальное состояние экипажа, чтобы доставить эту дорогостоящую железяку на Землю в целости и сохранности. Конечно, с нами прорабатывали сценарии с потерей члена команды, но сейчас это кажется такой чушью… В общем, Льюис не позавидуешь, она кругом виновата и всем должна, хоть и сделала все абсолютно правильно. В этом суть капитанского звания, ничего не попишешь. Да, я ее понимаю, но ничем не могу помочь. Не хочу, если честно. Не потому, что мне не нравится Льюис — она отличный капитан. Я молчу потому же, почему и все остальные. Мы все чувствуем себя виноватыми перед Марком. Уверен, каждый думает: вдруг его еще можно было спасти? Вдруг не хватило одной-двух минут, чтобы кто-нибудь наткнулся на него? Вдруг он мог бы сейчас быть с нами? Пусть даже только его тело — уже было бы легче. Избавиться от этих мыслей невозможно. А работы на «Гермесе» меньше, чем нужно, чтобы на нее отвлечься: мы не успели собрать образцы, взять достаточно проб, провести достаточно экспериментов, чтобы можно было заняться хотя бы обработкой результатов. Мы заперты в этой посудине на ближайшие сто двадцать три дня без Марка и с чувством вины. Что я могу сказать? Помоги нам господь. Сами мы можем и не справиться. Человечество еще не теряло людей на других планетах, и никто, никто не может подсказать нам, что делать. Не знаю, чем заняты остальные — я вспоминаю Марка. Точнее, он сам не вылезает из моей головы. Это странно — у нас ведь вроде ничего серьезного не возникло. Мы просто нравились друг другу.

147 день миссии. Мы летим. Пожалуй, это все, что можно о нас сказать. Время от времени Йоханссен сцепляется с Фогелем из-за его занудных рассуждений о цели космических перелетов или Мартинес выводит кого-нибудь из терпения дурацкими шутками. Льюис выжидает некоторое время и волевым порядком разводит всех по местам. Судя по тому, что каждый успевает выпустить пар, но до серьезного разговора ни разу не дошло, капитан хороший психолог. Правда, ей самой это ничем не помогает. Думаю, она уйдет в отставку после полета.

А я? Я хочу еще летать? Да, наверное. Случай с Марком настолько уникален, что я даже не боюсь его повторения. Конечно, НАСА добавит новые пункты в инструкции по безопасности и новые тренинги в график подготовки, но вряд ли обстоятельства когда-нибудь снова сложатся именно таким образом. Марку не повезло. Думаю, мы все еще пытаемся объяснить себе причины и смысл этого и не придем в себя, пока не примем очевидный факт: в том, что произошло, нет никакого смысла. Нет смысла в совпадении. Нет причины у стечения обстоятельств. Никто не выбирал Марка — так получилось. Дерьмо случается. Что не мешает мне терзаться вопросом «почему он?» Может, у нас что-нибудь и вышло бы.

С Марком было легко. «Льюис не пустит нас на Марс, если узнает», — говорил он, когда мы занимались сексом в душе после кардиотренировки. Вода лилась по его лицу, короткие волосы забавно струились вместе с ней. Вообще там было до смешного неудобно: скользкие стены и пол, вода, затекающая куда не надо, привкус геля в поцелуях в плечо. У меня прежде не случалось такого неуклюжего секса. Марк запрокидывал голову, отплевывался от воды и вспоминал про Льюис и миссию. Я никогда не подумал бы, что мне будет так его не хватать. Может быть, дома, на Земле, среди людей, это ощущение затянется — все-таки их там больше семи миллиардов. А на «Гермесе» нас отправилось всего шестеро, и отсутствие Марка воспринималось как если бы мне оторвали руку, например. Я смирился бы с этим, если бы знал, как.

Мы умудрились переспать даже на Марсе — когда на пятый день нашего пребывания остались в жилом модуле вдвоем. Льюис и Фогель брали пробы грунта в четырех милях к югу, Мартинес испытывал один из марсоходов, который предстояло использовать для длительной поездки в сторону провинции Фарсида. Йоханнсен приводила в порядок солнечные панели — с утра подул ветерок, и их успело припорошить песком. Мы с Марком прибирали модуль: удивительно, как шесть приученных к порядку людей могут дезорганизовать небольшое жилое пространство. Когда все было разложено по местам, и энтропия временно отступила, Марк сказал: «Одни дома?» И я поддался его настроению и, вместо того, чтобы напомнить о Мартинесе, способном вернуться в любой момент, спросил, какие у него идеи по этому поводу. На нем была немного растянутая — когда успел? — футболка и тренировочные штаны, на мне — футболка-лонгслив поверх майки, так что на раздевание ушли секунды. Я и не думал, что так ярко помню каждую деталь: свои серые штаны, брошенные на оксигенатор, ощущение абсолютной тишины в модуле, глаза Марка, в которых было удовольствие и вызов. Он дразнил меня и хотел, и я не мог не пойти на поводу. «Ты знаешь, — сказал он, вытирая голову полотенцем после душа, — а мы ведь первые, кто занялся любовью на этой довольно бесплодной планете». «Если ты думаешь, что нам удалось ее расшевелить, это вряд ли, — ответил я. — Однополый секс никогда не практиковался в таких ритуалах — в основном потому, что имеет мало отношения к плодородию. Но можем водрузить здесь радужный флаг, если хочешь». Я сам замечал, что начал говорить, как он. И иногда смотреть на мир его взглядом. Мне это нравилось. Интересно, нравилось ли ему? Этого я уже не узнаю.

253 день миссии. В НАСА работают не дураки, хотя иногда тянет думать именно так. Месяцы полета никто не тратит впустую. В первые дни после форсмажорного старта нас особо не трогали — наверное, хотели дать время прийти в себя. Да и сами вырабатывали линию поведения: все-таки астронавты гибнут не каждый день. Но потом шок прошел, и умные головы решили, что выход из ситуации стар как мир — нас нужно загрузить работой, тогда времени предаваться ненужным для НАСА размышлениям станет намного меньше. Программу экспериментов скорректировали, распределив часть заданий Марка на нас пятерых. Иногда мне удавалось погрузиться в работу с головой, это были хорошие минуты. Иногда же охватывало острое чувство одиночества. Ледяной пустоте за бортом не было никакого дела до моих экспериментов по выращиванию папоротника в невесомости. Они имели значение лишь для людей. Когда-нибудь, в отдаленном будущем, полученные мной цифры используют для расчета снабжения продовольствием колонистов Марса или какой-нибудь другой планеты. Обо мне никто из них не будет знать. Люди — те же муравьи: мы строим что-то общими усилиями, достигаем удивительных результатов и не придаем значения труду каждого отдельного члена коллектива. Наверное, поэтому вне работы, в частном общении, мы из кожи вон лезем, чтобы произвести впечатление, показаться необычным, особенным, чтобы тебя запомнили. Трудно смириться с тем, что, став прахом, ты навсегда исчезнешь из людской памяти, если только не совершил чего-нибудь грандиозного: написал оду «К радости», изобрел лекарство от рака или погиб в космосе. Уверен, Марк предпочел бы неизвестность и смерть от старости перспективе такой памяти. И, тем не менее, его имя войдет в учебники. Первый астронавт, погибший на Марсе.

Я посмотрел на свои папоротники. Кому это нужно? Зачем? Марк сумел бы ответить на такой вопрос по-человечески. Я сейчас не мог. Зато вдруг четко понял, что нам следовало сделать: остаться. Остаться и найти тело Марка. А потом, когда буря кончилась, мы бы подумали, как выправить рухнувший МВА и добраться до «Гермеса». Но даже если бы мы все умерли от голода среди марсианских песков, это было бы лучше, чем возвращаться впятером. Я думал об этом, пока добирался до полуконуса «А» — вот-вот должна была прийти электронная почта. Вести с Земли ненадолго отвлекали, заставляли вспомнить, что есть другой мир, в котором полно событий: сыну Мартинеса исполнилось три года, на мою старую статью написали новые отзывы. На Марсе лежал мертвый Марк, на Земле продолжалась жизнь, а мы болтались в пустоте между этими двумя точками, и примирить их между собой не было никакой возможности.

Если бы только Льюис не спросила, как продвигается моя работа… Но она спросила, и я выпалил все, что надумал за эти дни. Нет, я не обвинил ее в гибели Марка — я не настолько потерял голову. Только в неверном решении и ошибочно отданном приказе. Фогель, Йоханссен и Мартинес слышали меня — они тоже ждали почту. Льюис побледнела, но держалась достойно.

— Ты неправ, Крис, — ее голос был жестким как старый картон. — Ты сам это знаешь. Нельзя идти на поводу у своих чувств. Тем более в нашей работе. Ты можешь сожалеть о чем угодно, но моя задача — доставить на Землю всех, кого смогу.

— И корабль, — напомнил я. — Очень дорогую штуковину.

Это было нечестно по отношению к Льюис, но я не мог сдерживаться. К счастью, она могла.

— Иди остынь, Бек, — сказала она. — Когда решишь принести извинения, я их приму.

— Не дождетесь, — бросил я сквозь зубы, поднимаясь туда, откуда пришел. Мне уже было стыдно. И по-прежнему больно. Высказанное в лицо Льюис обвинение не принесло мне облегчения, пожалуй, даже стало тяжелее. Я крутанул вентиль душа влево, и стоял там, пока горячие струйки на щеках не сменились холодными. Это тоже не помогло. В голову пришла лишь одна относительно нормальная мысль: нужно дотянуть до возвращения на Землю, а там видно будет. И нужно извиниться перед Льюис.

— Ну где ты ходишь? — как ни в чем не бывало, набросился на меня Мартинес, когда я вернулся. — У нас тут голосовое сообщение для всей команды, только тебя ждем.

Я был благодарен ему. Подумал, что надо будет поздравить его с днем рождения сына, когда закончим с почтой. Что они там прислали?

А потом Митч Хендерсон без всяких предисловий обрушил на нас сообщение о том, что Марк выжил.

Не знаю, как остальные, а я поверил ему сразу. Даже удивился, что мог считать иначе. Конечно, Марк выжил, это ведь был Марк, он не мог вот так умереть из-за какой-то бури и какой-то телеметрической тарелки. И теперь нам оставалось только вернуться и забрать его оттуда.

Это действительно было первое, что пришло мне в голову: вернуться и забрать, будто это был пикник у озера, и мы нечаянно забыли на берегу перепившего приятеля. Только во вторую очередь до меня дошел весь ужас реальности. С каждой секундой мы были все дальше от Марка, и у нас не было абсолютно никаких шансов чем-то ему помочь. Он был на Марсе. Один.

Хорошо, что Митч тут же упомянул о плане НАСА по его спасению. Наверное, их психологи были правы, рекомендуя ничего нам не сообщать, пока не выработано хоть какой-то программы действий. Мы направлялись домой с чувством тяжелой утраты, и это было невыносимо; но как бы мы себя чувствовали, зная, что бросили там не тело, а живого человека, нашего друга, Марка? Но теперь, когда он оказался жив и имел все шансы на спасение, эта новость была законченным чудом. Безупречным. Абсолютным. Кажется, я рассмеялся и сказал что-то очевидное. Мир стремительно встал на место. Мне хотелось пойти измерять прирост папоротников, поцеловать взасос Митча Хендерсона и заорать «Аллилуйя!» на весь глубокий космос.

— Командор, — сказал я, все еще улыбаясь до ушей — казалось, эта улыбка отныне прилипла ко мне на веки вечные, — простите за все, что я вам тут наговорил. И это не из-за этого, что Марк жив. Я все равно собирался извиниться, поверьте.

— Ты был прав, — ответила Льюис. — Я виновата. Это я его бросила.

У нее были мертвые как марсианская пустыня глаза. До меня только теперь дошло, что она чувствует. Что должны чувствовать все мы. Команда, которая оставила своего товарища.

Не думаю, что в эту ночь кто-то на «Гермесе» смог спать спокойно. Я так даже не пытался. Сидел на кровати, думал, появится ли когда-нибудь на космических кораблях возможность травить себя никотином, и просчитывал варианты того, как Марк мог выжить и продержаться столько времени. НАСА обещало позже прислать нам письменные отчеты, и мои размышления не имели никакого смысла, но я не мог остановиться. Вспоминал резервы модуля, складывал и умножал цифры. По всему выходило, что главная проблема для Марка — еда. Смерть от голода была сейчас наиболее реальной перспективой — если не вспоминать о возможности сойти с ума посреди бескрайней пустыни, в которой ты единственное живое существо. Я всерьез попытался представить себя на месте Марка — что бы я делал, как поступил. Но ничего не выходило. Мне было страшно. Марку, наверное, тоже, но он справился. Наверное, именно в эти часы я понял, что Марк Уотни не такой, как большинство людей. И не потому, что стал астронавтом — профессия редкая, но достижимая; в конце концов, я тоже астронавт, и это не потребовало сверхчеловеческих усилий. Нет, Марк был бы Марком, работай он хоть школьным учителем, хоть бензозаправщиком в техасской глубинке. Я подумал, что если кто-то и сможет в одиночку противостоять Марсу, так это Марк. И вот тогда заснул.

254 день миссии. Нам прислали отчеты. Теперь мы в курсе всех подробностей. Митч еще раз подчеркнул, что Марк нас не винит, что мы поступили совершенно правильно, что любой на нашем месте… бла-бла-бла. Куда интереснее было узнать, что случилось со скафандром Марка и как он заработал себе пятьсот лишних солов до прилета корабля с едой, связью и запасными регенераторами. Картошка. Обычная земная картошка, которую надо сажать, пачкаясь в грязи, поливать и выкапывать.

— Картошка, — повторил Мартинес. — По-моему, первый фермер Марса звучит гораздо менее круто, чем первый покойник, как считаете?

Мы ржали минуты три, до слез, даже Льюис. Вряд ли тупые шутки Мартинеса когда-нибудь еще ждет подобный успех. Кажется, впервые с момента старта мы смогли открыто взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Марк сделал это для нас, своей картошкой, своей надеждой на лучшее. Ну и тем, что выжил, конечно. Нам разрешили написать ему, честно предупредив, что все передавать не намерены, выберут только одно-два письма. Повезло Мартинесу. Я очень старался быть сдержанным и лаконичным — «скучаю, хочу увидеть снова», но, видимо, в НАСА решили, что сентиментальность для Марка плохое подспорье. В следующий раз в деталях распишу, как мечтаю трахнуть его посреди марсианских картофельных плантаций, а если письмо не пропустят, засужу НАСА за дискриминацию по признаку ориентации.

Я действительно скучаю по нему. Дорогой боженька Митч Хендерсон, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы исправить нашу ошибку, потому что если Марк умрет на Марсе во второй раз, экипаж «Гермеса» можно будет оптом списывать сразу по прилету.

258 день миссии. У Марка проблемы.

У нас здесь дочерта работы, но наша настоящая жизнь проходит на Марсе. Мы радуемся успехам Марка и мрачнеем при его неудачах. Только не надо сравнивать это с телешоу в прямом эфире, глупые шутки хороши только в устах Мартинеса.

Но на сей раз это была не неудача. Это была катастрофа. Шлюзовой отсек оторвало от жилого модуля. Я помню, как мы с Льюис его собирали. Все было сделано идеально. Дом не должен был порваться. Но он порвался. Вполне возможно, что Марка нет в живых. Снова.

261 день миссии. Марк дал о себе знать. Такого облегчения я не испытывал со времен прохождения отбора в миссию «Арес». Льюис пригрозила отстранить меня на день от работы и накачать снотворным, если я «продолжу в том же духе». Я не стал уточнять, что она имеет в виду — по-моему, мы все нервничаем в ожидании новостей от Марка, но командору, конечно, виднее.

«В порядке» означает лишь то, что Марк жив. После его первой смерти это, конечно, уже очень много, однако исходя из реальной обстановки — не очень хорошо. У него опять слишком мало еды, поэтому НАСА вынуждена форсировать подготовку «продуктовой посылки». Они намерены использовать в качестве носителя зонд «Игл-Ай-3», предназначенный для Сатурна. Они дали ему кодовое имя «Ирис» — богиня радуг. Не сомневаюсь, что Марк оценит эту деталь.

Оказывается, я успел хорошо узнать его за месяцы подготовки и полета. Раньше это не было так заметно. Мы просто вместе работали и время от времени вместе спали. Я никогда не думал о нем столько, сколько сейчас, когда нас разделяли уже почти двадцать пять миллионов миль.

323 день миссии. Никогда не стоит доверять богам. «Ирис» рухнул в океан со всем грузом надежды, который он нес. Марку грозит голодная смерть. НАСА туманно молчит. Марк написал нам письма — так ему посоветовал психолог. Я тоже получил свое и боюсь открывать. Знаю, что там не будет ни жалоб, ни страха, ни обиды. Марк всем напишет что-нибудь такое… личное и смешное, от чего захочется улыбнуться и жить дальше. И это будет не данью образу «астронавта США», не искусственной бодростью, не ханжеским прощением и забвением случившегося. В этом будет весь Марк — неунывающий, добрый, умеющий дружить и любить.

Я не хочу открывать письмо, потому что его — такого — терять намного больней. Если он хотел, чтобы мы его отпустили, ему следовало бы как следует обматерить каждого из нас, обвинить во всех грехах и послать к черту.

333 день миссии. Может быть, он так и сделал. Я все еще не открыл письмо. НАСА все еще молчит. Не лучшее решение — в обоих случаях.

335 день миссии. На борту «Гермеса» такая тишина, что еще немного — и с нами заведет беседу открытый космос. Нам не о чем говорить друг с другом, кроме текущей работы. Впрочем, может быть, остальные и разговаривают, когда меня нет поблизости. Мне не хочется. Я не могу говорить о Марке, а о чем-то другом — не имеет смысла. Вся эта ситуация не имеет смысла. Надеюсь, в НАСА что-нибудь придумают. Они связались с Китаем. Те не против предоставить в распоряжение НАСА свой носитель, готовый к старту, но собирать новую «посылку» придется в два раза быстрее. Они не справятся, и каждый, кто хоть немного причастен к полетам, понимает это. И Марк понимает. Не знаю, что они говорят ему, наверное, что-то ободряющее, за милю отдающее ложной надеждой. Даже за тридцать четыре миллиона миль. Марк им этого, конечно, не скажет. Он будет верить, что на Земле делают все возможное. Собственно, так оно и есть, но иногда «всего возможного» оказывается недостаточно. Я решил, что открою письмо Марка, когда уже точно не в силах буду ничего изменить. Не то чтобы я сейчас что-то мог, но все-таки. Это была игра с самим собой — нас достаточно плотно знакомили с психологией, чтобы не опознать простых вещей. Заключи с судьбой пари — и интерес к нему будет держать тебя на плаву, когда все другие спасательные круги сдулись и пошли на дно.

Что держит Марка там, на Марсе? Воля к жизни? Вера в людей? Наверное. Мне бы этого было недостаточно. Мне кажется, я бы сдался, опустил руки после очередной неудачи. Или нет? Никогда не знаешь, что в нас заложено. Я очень хочу, чтобы он выжил.

337 день миссии. Маневр Рича Пернелла. Не сомневаюсь, что эти слова станут известны всему миру и очень скоро. Как только в НАСА придумают к ним подходящую подводку для канала новостей. Ну, они ведь явно на такое не рассчитывали.

Я очень внимательно выслушал Фогеля и почти не слушал Льюис. Хакерский взлом компьютеров? Больше тысячи дней в космосе? Отстранение от полетов? Здорово! Наконец-то мы можем что-то сделать! Мы летим за Марком! Мы ведь летим за Марком? Мартинес высказался первым, и мне захотелось обнять его. Прежде он не вызывал подобных желаний. Фогель и Йоханссен тоже голосовали «за», о Льюис нечего было и говорить — за шанс исправить то, что считала своей ошибкой, она продала бы душу дьяволу, а не только Ричу Пернеллу. Я знал, что улыбаюсь, как Чеширский кот, и это выглядит глупо — но остальные выглядели не лучше. Нас словно сбрызнули живой водой.

— Для проформы — Крис, каково твое мнение? — спросила Льюис. Я вдруг понял, что не сказал еще ни слова.

— Вперед! — это было все, что я мог выдать связного.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Льюис, наконец-то снова похожая на ту Льюис, что два года назад возглавила «Арес-3», — если в течение двадцати четырех часов никто не передумает, мы возвращаемся за Марком.

Я готов был поручиться головой, что никто не передумает.

— Почему ко мне вы обратились только для проформы? — додумался я спросить Льюис на выходе. Она строго посмотрела мне в глаза.

— Я знаю психологическое состояние членов команды лучше кого бы то ни было. НАСА предложило мне заранее ознакомиться с письмами, которые написал Марк, чтобы избежать возможных инцидентов после их прочтения.

Возможные инциденты — отличная формулировка!

Добравшись до ноута, я первым делом открыл письмо. «Мне жаль, что у нас было так мало времени, Крис, — писал Марк. — Но мы все-таки стали первыми людьми, которые трахнулись на Марсе. Постарайся протолкнуть этот факт в учебники, а до того ни слова не говори Льюис! П. С.: я хотел бы увидеть тебя снова».

Я перечитал эти строчки раз десять. Льюис точно войдет в историю: как первый командор космического корабля, возглавивший мятеж на борту, и как первый командор экипажа, на треть состоящего из представителей ЛГБТ. Она определенно отрезала себе шансы когда-нибудь вернуться в космос. Я люблю ее.

Я думал, что меня ждет очередная бессонная ночь, но заснул, едва донеся голову до подушки, а проснулся бодрым и готовым к работе, как в первые дни миссии. За завтраком мы сочинили послание для НАСА, ставящее в известность о наших намерениях. Оно получилось очень коротким и гласило: «Рич Пернелл — отличный наводчик». А потом мы начали маневр. 

338 день миссии. В НАСА делали хорошую мину при плохой игре — то есть выдавали наш маленький бунт за свой гениальный и глубоко секретный план, а Йоханссен и Фогель корректировали наш курс так, чтобы «Гермес» облетел Землю, прихватив попутно продуктовый зонд. С этого дня время шло в двух, нет, скорее, в трех режимах. На Земле готовили зонд и инструкции для Марка — ему предстояло добраться в кратер Скиапарелли, к базе миссии «Арес-4», и выйти оттуда на околомарсианскую орбиту, где мы должны будем его подхватить. Словом, Марку предстояло вкалывать как проклятому, чтобы вовремя добраться до МВА и успеть встретить «Гермес» в точке стыковки. У нас была самая простая задача — лететь, выполняя все задания, которые НАСА сумеет придумать, чтобы наше незапланированное пребывание здесь, наверху, окупилось по максимуму, подобрать Марка, снова лететь и в финале получить заслуженные почести и пожизненную привязку к поверхности родной планеты. Меня это устраивало. Не знаю, как Льюис, а я просто перестал беспокоиться с того момента, как мы отправили НАСА свое лаконичное послание. Во мне поселилась непробиваемая уверенность, что теперь, раз мы летим за Марком, все сложится успешно. Я не волновался, когда он лишился связи, не волновался, когда он попал в пыльную бурю, и почти не волновался, когда он перевернулся на спуске в Скиапарелли. Я верил в него, в то, что у него все получится. Это было главное, чего я успел набраться от Марка — веры в лучшее. И в людей. 

687 день миссии. День, когда нас снова должно стать шестеро. Уверен, что так и будет.

Марс снова рядом. Мы первые, кто побывал здесь дважды. Впрочем, мы много в чем первые: никто до нас не пытался подобрать на орбите МВА-кабриолет, никто не расходовал семьдесят пять процентов топлива, чтобы сдвинуться на сорок пять миль, и, конечно, никто не устраивал взрыв на собственном корабле в открытом космосе. Но свое пятимесячной выдержки спокойствие я растерял еще раньше, тогда, когда услышал по общей радиосвязи голос Марка. Наверное, только в этот момент я понял, что он действительно жив, очень близко от нас и что его спасение зависит от сотни случайностей, которые невозможно предсказать. Так же, как было и с его мнимой смертью. Думаю, его голос, зазвучавший в наушниках, очень сильно повлиял на наши тогдашние решения и поступки. Мы бы, подозреваю, согласились и на Железного человека, если бы не видели другого выхода. Но Льюис пришла в голову отличная идея…

Прежде, выходя в открытый космос, я не мог не смотреть вокруг, не мог не думать о величии бесконечности и прочих банальностях, что сами собой приходят в голову при виде вещей, которые мы не в состоянии понять. Но в этот раз, пробираясь по обшивке корабля к внутреннему шлюзу, я не обращал внимания ни на звезды и планеты, ни на то, что мы вообще делаем. Я просто выполнял работу. Все чувства отключились, будто сгорел предохранитель. Я знал свою задачу и делил ее в уме на десятки маленьких этапов: вот сейчас мне нужно добраться до люка, а для этого — проплыть от шлюза до вон того поручня, а потом, еще раз как следует оттолкнувшись, — до следующего. Оказавшись в шлюзе, я получил от Йоханссен бомбу и поцелуй на удачу — она тоже нервничала, — закрепил бомбу на двери и двинулся на свое место, откуда должен был отправиться за Марком.

Если бы не сплавившийся предохранитель, я и рукой не смог бы двинуть от волнения и ответственности. Однако, спасибо гибкости человеческой психики, я переживал не больше, чем перед экзаменом на симуляторе, будто каждый месяц ловил кого-нибудь в открытом космосе, на скорости тринадцать метров в секунду.

Но в шлюзе оказалась Льюис и сказала, что расстояние слишком велико и поэтому рисковать будет она. Хорошо, что связь с Хьюстоном была отключена, потому что разговор вышел неприятный — никак не подходящий героическому окрасу ситуации. В конце концов Льюис отдала прямой приказ, и я отступил. Не столько из-за приказа, сколько из-за того, что понял — она не отступит ни за что. Льюис хотела исправить свою ошибку, и я понял — если она этого не сделает, вина сожрет ее.

— Командор! — окликнул я ее за секунду до выхода. Я хотел сказать, чтобы она отцепила трос, если длины будет не хватать, но вместо этого пожелал удачи. По ее лицу было понятно, что она и так готова отцепить его, если понадобится. Она была готова на все в самом прямом смысле слова.

Неловко в этом признаваться, но я тогда решил, что если у нее ничего не выйдет, я покину шлюз и останусь с Марком. Пусть нас будут разделять сотни метров пустоты, но он умрет не в одиночестве. Это не было сентиментальностью — это было эгоизмом. Я не представлял, как буду жить, если мы пролетим мимо.

Ловить человека в открытом космосе все равно, что вдевать нитку в иголку с закрытыми глазами на вытянутых руках — причем ушко микроскопическое, а нить тоньше волоса. Только глядя из шлюза на приближающийся МВА, я понял, почему в НАСА отнеслись к нашей затее с таким скепсисом. Добраться до Марса было меньшей из проблем; но сейчас, когда судьбу всей долгосрочной экспедиции и судьбу Марка решали несчастные секунды и десятки метров, я понимал, на каком волоске все повисло. Сомневаюсь, что кто-то на «Гермесе» дышал в этот момент.

Троса не хватило, и я впервые услышал в голосе Марка отчаяние. От спасения его отделяло не больше ста метров. Ничтожное расстояние на Земле и почти непреодолимое в космосе. Терять было нечего.

— Марк, — сказал я со спокойствием, которого и близко не чувствовал. — Мартинес совершенно не способен тебя заменить. У него тупые шутки и он гетеро. Давай, Железный человек.

— Крис… — услышал я в ответ. Не знаю, что Марк хотел сказать. Не закончив, он продырявил перчатку скафандра и полетел в направлении Льюис. В эфире слышалось только тяжелое дыхание, а потом — общий выдох ужаса. Льюис не удержала руку Марка.

Я присел, собираясь оттолкнуться, но тут Марк поймал трос. Он тут же натянулся — тринадцать метров в секунду, помните? — и они с Льюис закружились, запутываясь в тросе, как в паутине. Если я когда-нибудь стану верующим, включу в обязательный список молитву за изготовителей этого троса. Он выдержал. Спустя долгие минуты ликующий голос Льюис произнес: «Тяни, Бек», и я осторожно втащил их в шлюз и увидел лицо Марка. Он совсем не изменился.

Все собрались в шлюзе, перебивали друг друга, смеялись, радовались, потом вспомнили, что надо доложить в Хьюстон, сообщили, и там тоже началось ликование. Я не мог придумать, что сказать, просто держал Марка за плечо и улыбался. Общими усилиями, больше мешая друг другу, его вытащили из скафандра, и тогда он повернулся и обнял меня. Он был очень худой и жутко вонял. Я был бы рад не отпускать его никогда, но у Льюис на этот счет было другое мнение.

— Бек, — сказала она, — еще немного, и ты получишь дисциплинарное взыскание. Перестать обнимать Уотни и выполняй свои обязанности врача.

— Кажется, я сломал ребро при взлете, — заметил Марк. Я тут же выпустил его.

— Не мог сказать раньше?

— Не хотел портить трогательную сцену, — ответил Марк и шепотом спросил: — Льюис в курсе?

— Еще как, — ответил я. — Если бы она не чувствовала себя такой виноватой, она бы и тебе взыскание назначила.

Мы летели домой.

*** 

— Я дома! — крикнул Марк. 

— Я тоже! — отозвался я из гостиной. Мы жили вместе с того времени, как приземлились. Это показалось естественным после того, как мы провели бок о бок пять месяцев. Льюис оказалась настоящей стервой: рисковать собой, кораблем и командой ради спасения Марка она могла, а вот закрыть глаза на наши отношения не соглашалась. Поэтому сексуальную жизнь на «Гермесе» можно описать тремя словами: нечасто, быстро, тихо.

Зато теперь мы отрывались как могли.

— Что сегодня? — спросил я, наблюдая, как Марк переодевается. — Журналисты, телевизионщики, назойливые фанаты?

— На удивление тихо. — Он натянул футболку, очень похожую на ту, в который мы забрали его с Марса. — Студенты с каверзными вопросами, и, пожалуй, все.

— Шила в мешке не утаишь. Тем более, что мы не сильно стараемся. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь узнает, что герой Америки не той ориентации. Представляешь, что будет? 

— Режиссеры передерутся из-за прав на сюжет.

— Уверен? Из-за сюжета про геев-астронавтов? Режиссер должен быть не меньшим гением, чем Рич Пернелл, а продюсер — не меньшим психом, чем Митч Хендерсон.

— Ну, знаешь, — задумчиво сказал Марк, будто уже видя в воображении эпизоды будущего блокбастера, — все когда-то бывает впервые.

И в этом он был прав.


End file.
